


我们脆弱的同僚之谊

by Entree, llyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark, Dubious Morality, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entree/pseuds/Entree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/llyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凯洛·伦和赫克斯将军在弑星基地聊天气。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我们脆弱的同僚之谊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Fragile Co-commandership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836177) by [llyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/llyn). 



“太冷了。” 伦说。

“是吗？” 赫克斯问，眉头上挑，“我真没想过。”

“没想过有多冷？都下雪了。”

“不是，” 赫克斯和伦一样， 在荒原的强光反射下眯着眼，“我没想过你居然能感觉到，甚至还会在意温度。”

“我觉得，” 伦蜷缩在他的破袍子里，“我真他妈冷死了。”

“哦？” 赫克斯嘴角抽动了下，“高冷如你？”

伦怒视将军，兜帽却被风掀开。赫克斯忍不住嘲笑他。伦没有反抗，他已经接受了现实——他们脚下这颗荒凉偏僻的白色星球，将会成为彰显第一秩序威严的重地。

“你的幽默感真奇怪。” 伦说，吐出吹进嘴里的一缕漆黑卷曲的额发。他猛力把斗篷拽回，盖得严严实实，像是要证明他的观点，“别装作你不冷。你也冻坏了。”

“我喜欢寒冷，” 赫克斯反驳他，“让人精神抖擞。”

“我要回穿梭机，” 伦说，但只是转身背对寒风，仍站在赫克斯身边没走，“得戴上头盔。” 他咕哝地抱怨。

“我喜欢寒冷，” 赫克斯继续感慨，有伦在一旁遭罪，他更加惬意起来。幸灾乐祸，赫克斯心想。 “严寒残酷无情、白净如雪，犹如暴风兵的盔甲——”

伦冷哼了一声，开始原地踱步取暖。

“——完美的伪装，” 赫克斯继续，尽力让自己的说辞不那么刻意，“严寒是如此野蛮，充满力量，而——”

“而你的大衣就是完美的伪装，” 伦窃笑，“掩饰你的小身板。”

赫克斯欲言又止，双手插到大衣口袋里，把脸转开。赫克斯有点惊讶他有点受伤；惊讶于伦不留情面地抖露他深藏的真相；惊讶于自己的惊讶——他怎么会忘了，伦是地狱派来的魔鬼，来惩罚他…呃，大概是年轻时的放纵行径。

不过，赫克斯还是斥责了伦，“这无益维持我们脆弱的情——” 他停下了。不是情谊。他和伦谈不上志同道合。也不是友谊。虽然在赫克斯声称自己要亲自去勘察时，伦没戴头盔就跟着来了。“——我们脆弱的同僚之谊。” 他总算说完，皱起了眉。自己真是个悲剧。

伦笑了，呼出腾腾热气，像条火龙。“可你，就是，那么，小只。”

“我和你一样高。” 赫克斯赌气地说。

“差不多高，” 伦纠正，“但你骨头纤细。” 骨头纤细，他玩味着这四个字，像是要从这些纤细的骨头上剔下肉来。赫克斯克制着自己的颤抖，伦肯定还是看出来了，“你就是只小鸟，停在枝头，天天唱着同一支歌。” 伦唱道，节奏凌乱，声音轻快又诡异。

赫克斯瞪着伦——他可不是什么该死的小鸟——伦也盯着他，兜帽被吹掉都没管。他的黑发在脸上胡乱舞动，“我敢说我两只手就能圈住你的细腰。”

赫克斯翻了个白眼，不再看伦，又忍不住回头，立刻就后悔了。

“把你举起来很容易，” 伦说，目光还在他身上游走，“就算你拼命挣扎，我也不放你下来。” 伦的瞳孔在周遭的白净中显得愈发深邃。赫克斯隐约怀疑自己是不是被催眠了。

“你这是干嘛？” 他问道，眨眼抖掉睫毛里的雪花。

伦耸耸肩，“取暖。” 眼神慢慢吞噬着赫克斯。

“停下来。” 赫克斯厉声说。

“停止取暖？” 伦嘲弄地反问。赫克斯没有上钩。伦似乎并不在意。“哦，你的意思是停止破坏现状。停止破坏我们脆弱的——” 伦拉长了调子，继续折磨着赫克斯，“——同僚之谊。为什么，将军？难道除了你宝贵的严寒外，你还能感受到其他东西？”

赫克斯叹气，“你是不是又要开始暴走了？”

伦瞥了他一眼，漠然但不失挑衅。

“是不是？” 赫克斯问，“我们需要马上冲向最近的控制台呢，还是把我的通讯仪摔成两半你也勉强可以接受？”

伦咬着下唇，像是忍着不要回击。这景象真是，天理不容。

“又怎么了？” 赫克斯问。

“我打赌你就喜欢屁股里塞根老二。” 他说。

“别那么低俗。” 赫克斯抬头望向天空，摆出求救的样子。可惜援兵没有来。

“喊起来淫荡得不行。” 伦沉浸于自己的戏谑。幸灾乐祸，赫克斯心想。

“我打赌你就喜欢静静躺着，” 赫克斯冷笑，“像个矜持的公主。”

“是王子。” 伦说。

“哪里的王子？奥德朗炸飞后的虚空是你的领地吗？”

“黑暗面的王子。” 伦傲慢地答道，脸变得通红，赫克斯的脸色也没好到哪去，“而且，我才不会安静地躺着。” 他昂起头。

“我很怀疑。” 赫克斯说，笑出了声。

“长官。”

通讯器噼啪作响，赫克斯和伦都吓了一跳，赫克斯把它从口袋里取出来。

“赫克斯，收到。”

“将军，所有分队都已报告返回。”

“我们马上到。” 赫克斯把通讯仪塞回去。他举起手臂，浮夸地行了个礼，“殿下，这边请。” 他的头也顺势低下，所以等伦把赫克斯推到雪堆里时，他全然没有防备。

冰冷从后颈袭来，耳后阵阵刺痛，但耻辱感比这些都更糟糕。他明知不该和伦较劲，实在有失体面，太不像话。父亲要是看到他现在这样被伦压倒在地上，恐怕又要心脏病发作。

“放开我。” 赫克斯喊道，反抗毫无效果。

伦像是有千斤重，默默等待赫克斯自己放弃挣扎，“休想。” 他的脸向赫克斯凑近，两人鼻尖相碰，中间只剩剧烈喘息的雾气。

当他情不自禁地掠过眼前的双唇、黑痣、眸子，冻得发红的脸颊，赫克斯告诫自己，伦就是个歹毒的恶魔，让他迷惑，让他分心，败坏他的前途。伦是他要战胜的困境，伦是他意志的考验。伦半闭的眼睛，垂下长长的睫毛。赫克斯张开嘴，强忍着不要抬起下巴，让两人唇齿相碰。虽然他很想，很想被这对嘴唇亲吻。但同时另一个声音提醒他，不，不，不，傻瓜。

“到我的卧舱来。” 伦低声说，没有吻赫克斯，只用鼻子轻蹭着他，“就今天晚上。我会让你忘记那些条条框框，一点一点把它们从你身上扒下来。”

“我怕的就是这个。” 赫克斯说，惊异自己的回答。

“考虑考虑，”伦说， “想象一下。”

没什么需要考虑的——赫克斯考虑得太多——而且他也拒绝去想象，伦可能看得到。相反，他换上伪装，让沉默静静延长。伦退后了一点，只为了能好好看着他。 他接着说，“我觉得，” 喉头轻咽。伦皱起了眉头，读到了他的思绪。“我觉得，” 赫克斯又说了一遍，语气和周围的空气冻结在一起，“我宁愿睡在汤汤肚子里，就算那样，气味也好过你令人作呕的口臭。”

“你在考验我的好心情。” 伦往后坐下。眉宇瞬间挂上乌云。

“哦，你管狂躁叫好心情？” 赫克斯说，试图坐起来。

伦选择的回应是：把雪往他领口塞了进去。

“你！操！” 赫克斯把伦掀翻，趔趄地站了起来，伦仰躺着大笑，赫克斯朝伦的肋骨踢了过去。伦没什么反应，等再起脚时，伦抓住他的脚踝，把他放倒在地。伦用膝盖固住他的手臂，整个人都搁在他胸口上。 赫克斯还没能喘一口气，再次被摁住了。

“你该舔我的老二，就现在。你自找的。”

“我会一口咬掉。” 赫克斯低吼，无谓地扭动。

“等你看到就不会了，” 伦一边奚落，戴着手套的双手一边不怀好意地捏着雪球，“你会坠入爱——”

“长官？” 赫克斯口袋里的通讯仪响了，“热感扫描仪检测到有生命体正向——” 赫克斯听到的就这些了。一切发生得太快，他所见的景象像是倒过来的：软塌塌的尸首轻落在了赫克斯头两旁的雪地里，在他头顶，野兽一分为二，像是被飞雪遮盖的光晕所切开，伦的光剑应声开启，不可承受之重从他身上移开，还有一声咆哮。

事实上是：伦在怒吼，猛地起身，双脚稳稳立在赫克斯腰侧，充斥着保护欲，野兽俯冲下来，伦的光剑从中将它切成两半，太阳微弱地照耀在上方，两块烧焦的皮毛肉块掉入赫克斯头两边的雪地里，几乎没发出声音。

赫克斯眨了眨眼。伦关闭光剑，鼻子镇定地长舒出一口气。赫克斯也尝试找回呼吸。伦转向赫克斯，嘴里有一缕漆黑卷曲的额发，他恼怒地把它吹开，摇摇头让那些卷发复位。赫克斯想起了耶戈的天使*，每处都是精妙的美丽，完美地融合为一体。赫克斯讨厌这个想法。多年前他曾有幸亲眼目睹天使，现在，赫克斯倒希望自己从来没见过。

“说到哪了？” 伦开口问，重量回到了赫克斯的胸膛，伦又钉住了他。伦没问那是什么——要不然呢？伦才不在乎。哪种野兽比伦还要迅猛、残忍、爪牙锋利？赫克斯难以想象，没有什么比落到伦手里更糟的了。伦捧着一团雪， “我刚才说什么了？提醒一下。”

“爱，” 赫克斯回答，声音缥缈，弱不可闻。他想要清清嗓子，但伦挤着他的肺部，“你说，” 他艰难地发声, “我会坠入爱河。”

“对，” 伦说，胡乱地往赫克斯大衣里塞进更多雪， “就是这样。”

**Author's Note:**

> *[耶戈的天使](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Angel)：耶戈是银河系边缘的一颗热带星球，围绕着数千卫星，天使是居住在其卫星上，体态高雅，皮肤洁白，有美丽六翼的人形种族。EP1幼年安纳金那句著名台词里提到的就是这种生物。  
> 原作者将本文献给[reserve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts)，我需要感谢[nicca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nicca11y)帮忙beta。  
> 可以到Tumblr上看[space-emo](http://space-emos.tumblr.com/post/138346615971/i-couldnt-help-but-illustrate-my-favorite-line)为原文所做可爱的插图：）


End file.
